Red luminescent materials for LED (light emitting device) applications are known in the art. The international patent application WO/2004/036962, for instance, describes a light emitting device comprising a light emitting structure capable of emitting primary light of a wavelength less then 480 nm and a luminescent screen comprising a phosphor of general formula (Sr1-a-bCabBacMgdZne)SixNyOz:Eua, wherein 0.002≦a≦0.2, 0.0≦b≦0.25, 0.0≦c≦0.25, 0.0≦d≦0.25, 0.0≦e≦0.25, 1.5≦x≦2.5, 1.5≦y≦2.5 and 1.5<z<2.5. Further, WO/2004/030109 describes an UV-blue excitable green luminescent material consisting of a Eu-doped oxynitride host lattice with general composition MSi2O2N2, wherein M is at least one of an alkaline earth metal chosen from the group Ca, Sr, Ba.